Total Drama High School
by Kiwwi
Summary: With a new idea to bring drama, Chris McLean takes it to the root:HIGH SCHOOL!How will these teens get through this torture? See now on TDHS!
1. You're gonna go far, kid

**Hey hey hey! So, I will be posting the app here, but on my own characters, so you can erase their info and what not. Okay, so there are rules, and if you've read them, I will post a confirmer so I know you did! I will be accepting 6 boys and 6 girls!**

**No Mary sues/Gary stues. I understand perfect characters can be great to have, but they just get... Annoying. I'm so sorry.**

**NOmagical powers or whatever because this is mortal life.**

** let me know you read this (as boring as it is), give them a Red, Green, or Blue bandana in their attire (It will be important later)**

**Be original! I know you are all creative! Express it!**

**Message me the app. No reviews.**

**Okay now onto the story:**

* * *

A camera zooms over a high school, with the words 'McLean High' written on the front. A green eyed, black haired male steps in front of the camera, grinning, "Welcome to Total Drama High School! This season, the Total Drama crew has been tossed aside, except for yours truly and Chef, to be replaced with 14 youthful faces, fresh cut throat personalities, and more drama then ever before!"

Chris McLean walks along a football field,"We searched far and wide for the most outstanding voices and high schoolers that are bound to give us the best results!"

The camera over views the school, "So stay tuned to see who's who in this new season of TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL!"

* * *

**Name:Ray Ashton**

**Nickname:N/A**

**Gender:Male**

**Stereotype:The Intimidating 'King'**

**Age:16**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight:130lbs**

**Build:Lithe, thin**

**Hair:Bright red that frames his face, his bangs going over the right side of his face.**

**Eyes:He has round blue eyes, but he wears gold contacts. When he's not wearing the contacts, he wears thin-wire framed oval glasses**

**Skin tone: Fairly pale**

**Everyday clothes: A button up black top with a red bandana tied around his left arm and black slacks, with white tennis shoes.**

**Swimsuit:A pair of swim trunks, with the left side white and the right side black.**

**3 items they're seen with: A book, A black marble king chess piece, and his black cat, Zeus.**

**Personality: Ray, to put it bluntly, is freaking intimidating. He seems very quiet and doesn't do much, but he has ears everywhere and can place the fear of god in you if you cross him. He is a brilliant guy, and plans before he strikes, and is unafraid to cut down the trees as he goes. He's super controlling. As far as its put out, he comes from a rich family, and seems to detest his younger sister. However, as much as a brat he may seem, he can be kind of a dork when he's tired, and a hell of a lot more talkative.**

**Talent?:Strategy games, Academics**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Character song?:Don't Mess with Me by Temposhark**

* * *

**Name:Alexia Ashton**

**Nickname:Lexi**

**Gender:Female**

**Stereotype: The 'Polite' one**

**Age:14**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight:190**

**Build: Chubby, curvy, soft**

**Hair: Long black curls, roots dyed ice blue and tips dyed purple usually in a ponytail, bangs parted in the middle.**

**Eyes:Round, light blue eyes **

**Skin tone:Lightly tanned with lots of freckles.**

**Everyday clothes:A plain lavender T-shirt and baggy light blue jeans, with a blue bandana tying back her hair, and black boots.**

**Swimsuit: A purple tankini with dark blue outlining**

**3 items they're seen with: An apron, a locket with a picture of her brother a d her as little kids, and a white marble knight chess piece**

**Personality: Like Ray, Lexi is also quiet. Where Ray is dominant, Lexi is more polite and submissive. She is very kind to the eye, and will try to keep everyone from her brother, protecting them. She is much more talkative to friends, but it takes a lot to get past her shell. At first, she seems to accept that her brother despises her, but when it comes to competition, she's shown to be just as aggressive, or even more so, then Ray. She tends to almost kill him to get an advantage over him. She tends to hate how everyone seems to turn on her after it, but will continue to fight her brother to make him see her as his equal. When asked why, she'll simply say,"Because I made a promise."**

**Talent:Cooking, Cleaning**

**Relationship: Yes**

**Character Song:For a Pessimist,I'm pretty Optimistic- Paramore**

**Send them in!**


	2. Rise

**Ahahaha Merry Christmas guys! Its time to get started! I would like to thank everyone who applied, but there were rules and these people followed them!**

**I do not own the TD series, if I did I would put a lot of OCs in there.**

**Kisses from under the mistletoe and lots of love 3**

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama High School! Today we meet our 14 contestants who will attend McLean High, in hopes to win 10 million dollars.," Says Chris as he stands at the front of the school. He gives a grin and a thumbs up,"We will start from the top, with our first applicants."

Right after the host said that, a long, sleek limousine pulled up. Chris raised an eyebrow, muttering,"Snazzy", as a man in a suit opened the door. Out stepped a teen male, about 5'7 in height. However, his golden eyes and intense stare gave him an air of authority. He had bright red hair that framed his pale face. He wore a rather simple outfit of a black button up, black slacks, and white tennis shoes. The only thing that stood out was the red bandana tied around his left arm.

"Heyyy Rayyy! What's going on, dude? Send my thanks to your pops for the sponsorship and bail!," Chris said, holding his hand out for a high five. Ray simply sniffed, threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked past the older man. Chris looked at the camera and muttered,"Stuck up little-"

However, he was interrupted by a soft,"I'm sorry I'm late! O-Oh... Also for interrupting!"

The camera turned to a girl who came out of a light blue truck. She stood shorter then Ray, but some of the features stood out as similar to his, despite how soft they were from her chubbiness. Her blue eyes were kind as she smiled, smoothing out her lavender T-shirt and baggy jeans. She turned to fetch her bag, it showed her blue rooted and purple tipped black hair, tied by a blue bandana.

"Alexia! Its good to see you're doing good!," Chris said with a grin. Alexia smiled back as she gave him a high five, before turning to look back at her brother. Her kind gaze hardened to a killer glare, which the red head returned. Chris smirked as she moved to the opposite side of the area, setting her blue duffle bag down and sitting on it.

"That will only make things more interesting,"He whispered, winking to the camera. The camera seemed to nod as the next car, a motorcycle pulled up. Chris grinned wider as the helmet was pulled off, to reveal wild, messy and jagged black hair, "Yo, Nik!"

The girl grinned back as she looked at the school with her cat like greyish blue eyes. She hopped off her motorcycle, which an intern drove off with as she rolled up the sleeves to her purple hoodie, which randomly said 'Meatball', she adjusted her round glasses and the green bandana on her arm. Her combat boots pulled over her black skinnies crushed the gravel beneath her as she threw her bag over her shoulder, giving Chris a good hit in the ribs as she walked past.

Nik eyed the two already there, before shrugging and walking between them. She blinked at the tension between the siblings and flipped into a handstand, to which the three raised a brow at.

"Um... We're here?," A lovely voice spoke up. The camera turned and zoomed in to the two contestants that had arrived in a white Cadillac, a male and a female, both with blue bandanas and instrument cases. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair, to which the bangs of covered her right almond shaped blue eye a bit, even if it was held up by a sapphire hair clip. She wore a light blue halter dress with black leggings and 2inch blue heels. She wore matching sapphire jewelry and wore a sweet smile.

Her male companion seemed a bit rougher around the edges, with blue hair peeking from an orange beanie with a skull on it. He wore a black T-shirt with orange basketball shorts and blue sneakers. His blue eyes, however, said otherwise.

"Bri! Corey! Wassup! Planning to bring some sweet music to the school?," Chris said, holding out his fist.

The two bumped it as they walked by, Bri replying with a ,"You know it, Chris!" The two went over to where Lexi sat, twiddling her thumbs. Bri sat her bag down, to which Corey followed suit, and smiled at the chubby girl,"Hi there! My name is Brianna! You can call me Bri!"

At the startled jump Lexi gave, Corey smiled at her too,"And my name is Corey. What's yours?"

Lexi gave a smile and held out her hands, which they shook,"My name is Alexia..."

"I HAVE ARRIVED!," A loud voice called, echoing through the grounds. Everyone paused (Nik fell) at the voice, whipping their heads around to see the new contestant. Or in this case, contestants! A tall, curvy girl stood in front of everyone in a flamboyant pose, standing out as much as her traffic light red lipstick. She wore a bright red tank top with a baggy black hoodie, short shorts, and high red heeled boots. Her black hair was pulled back from her face, her bangs parted in the middle to make her narrow green hazel eyes stand out. She wore a bright red bandana around her neck, and everything about her screamed LOUD!

"Who made the stop sign a person?," Ray snorted. Nik grinned as the red clad girl narrowed her eyes,"Come again, runt?"

"Excuse my cousin, everyone," a deep, calm voice said as a hand was placed on the girl's shoulder. Everyone's gaze fell to the slightly taller male whom the hand belonged to. He had dark green eyes and tanned skin, with slightly long dirty blonde hair. He wore a gray T-shirt with an unbuttoned black vest,a green handkerchief around his neck, and light gray jeans. His sharp and strong features were more visible as he smiled at everyone,"She's just over caffeinated."

Nik chuckled,"I think we can all see that."

"Rinny! You're so mean~! I'm glad you are on a different team!,"The girl said. 'Rinny' rolled his eyes and walked over to Nik, who simply muttered,"You're related to that? How are you not as crazy as I am?"

"She's been like that since we were babies. You get used to it after a few years.," He simply replied as he fiddled with a lock of his hair.

"Everyone, this is Diane and Rin. Play nice.," Chris scolded, eyeing Ray specifically. Diane huffed and rolled her luggage to Ray, throwing it beside his and placing her hands on her hips.

"What did I miss?," An average sized male said as he walked up to the school. He was tan, with spikey blonde hair that fell over his shoulders. His round eyes were purple. He wore a green bandana around his head, with red goggles right underneath them. His green shirt said 'Chicks dig Nerds', his jeans were blue and held up by a black belt, and his converses were just as orange as Corey's shorts.

"Well, Red light district over there is as loud as she looks, her teammate looks ready to strangle her, and everyone needs to get along.," Chris said, high fiving the boy, "What's up,Tech?"

"Oh you know, running the games and whatnot," The boy replied as he returned the gesture, moving toward his color coded team.

"Why do they call you 'Tech'? It sounds as nerdy as you look,"Nik commented. As Rin snickered, Tech rolled his eyes as the next vehicle pulled up.

"Oi! What's up everyone!," A girl called out as she stepped out a jeep. She medium black hair with 3 blue lightning shaped streaks in it, with a white and gray bandana holding them back. Most everyone had a confused look, until they looked down at her outfit.

She wore a tattered gray sweat shirt with sleeves that ended at her sleeves, with a dark red tank top beneath. Her brown shorts did little to hide the many dirty bruises on her legs, marking an adventuerer. Her red bandana was tied over her left leg and her old black sneakers were tied with white laces.

"Geez, these people keep getting weirder and weirder...," muttered Corey. Bri giggled as the new arrival tipped her fedora,"I look forward to this new adventure with y'all." With that, the girl skipped over to her teammates and held out her hand,"My name is Jinx."

Diane grinned and shook her hand,"My name is Diane. And that's runt." She said, gesturing to Ray. Ray glared at her, to which Diane smirked back.

"Geez, you can smell the tension from here," The next voice said with awalked. H. The red team turned to him, showing it was a male on their team. He was probably the tallest of the crew, with a red tipped black flow-hawk and very dark green eyes. He wore a black hood with red music notes over a black T-shirt with a skull wearing red headphones. His red bandana was tied into a loop of his black skinnies, and red high-tops competed the outfit.

"Well, it sure seems that the red team really decks out their colors!," Chris commented, fist bumping the new contestant,"Have fun, Dusty."

Dusty smiled back,"You know it, Chris." He turned to his new team mates and grinned,"What's up, my cherry flavored team?"

Jinx and Diane shrugged, and Ray seemed to turn away. "I'm excited. What about you guys?", Diane asked, clasping her hands and grinning.

"Hey, hey, hey guys! Your saviour has arrived!," a brunette male called as he jumped out a van. His short brown hair draped over his face, single red streak in the middle. He wore a silver shirt with a red blood handprint in the lower right hand corner, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

At the sight of his green bandana tied on his neck, Bri muttered," Are we the only blues?" The other two shrugged as they watched the guy join the green group.

"Hey, what's going on my team buds? My name is Jason. Ready to kick more butt then the zombie apocalypse?,"Jason said, holding out his first for fist bumps. Tech grinned and accepted the offer, followed by Nik,"You know it, man."

"Well, it seems like the green is doing better then my team.," a soft voice cut through. The red team looked over from their conversation (which turned to music and strategy), to see another member of their group, the shortest yet at 5'3. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her white-streaked bangs falling over her right blue eye. Her green left eye surveyed her team as she tied her red bandana in the loop of her black jeans. She wore all black, with a silver cross necklace adorning her thin neck. She saluted the group with a wink,"The name's Andi. No need to shorten it." Andi grinned and poked Ray,"You seem boring."

"Oh, he is.," Dusty remarked with a grin. Jinx laughed,"He just needs to get chased by dingos to loosen up."

"U-um... Excuse me? I think we're the last ones...," Everyone turned to the final two, a female and a male. To blue team's relief, the male was a blue, the female a green.

The female was pretty solid with an hourglass figure, very long red hair in a black beanie, as well as a few bobby pins. She had grey eyes and wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath a black shirt and skirt. Her green bandana was tied on her ankle above her toms.

"Maddy! You've arrived!,"Chris said. Maddy smiled and fiddled with her backpack,"I-Its nice to be here..." With that, the girl turned away and to her group, who welcomed her with open arms. The boy who arrived with her winked at the girl.

"Wassup Chris! Good to see you out of jail!,"the dude said as he high five the host. He had brown hair that was spiked up and shaved at the sides and brown eyes. He had a party animal look with his red hoodie, gray pants, and red converse. His shoe had the blue bandana tied around it, signifying his team.

"Good to be out, Wes!," Chris said as he high fived back. Wes walked to his group and winked at Lexi, making her blush lightly and look away.

* * *

"Okay, now that we now have all our players, its time to begin!," Chris said, rubbing his hands together, "First of which, I'm glad you caught on to your teams! Red team, you are Team Tactic!" The group in red looked at each other and nodded.

"Team Green is Team Spirit!" Said group grinned and high five each other, save for Nik and Maddy.

"And the Blue bunch are Team T.A.!" The group cheered lightly.

"Now, we will be placing teams in different dorms in the school. There are the locker rooms where you can shower. Chef will serve meals in the cafeteria every meal time, so its just like your previous school. Every week, we will have a challenge based on a school subject, so you learn while you fight.

Those who win get to go into the video game room. If you lose, however, you'll go through the ungraduation ceremony! If you don't receive a diploma, you're out!" As he watched the group process the data, he continued,"If you need to let something off your chest, the counseler confession booth is always up and running!"

* * *

_***Counselors confession***_

_**Ray: Why did I get the annoying team?**_

_**Jason:I am SO PUMPED!**_

_**Bri:Since Corey's here, I'm bound to have a great time! Everyone on my team is great!**_

_**Andi:*rigging some sort of prank***_

* * *

"Now, you can all leave your bags, because we start immediately. Follow me!," with that, the host walked off. The teens looked at each other, before setting down their items and walking with the host.

Fast forward five minutes, everyone is standing on a platform over a bunch of conveyer belts and fire breathing flowers. In front of them is a chalkboard that says 'Basic Math'

Then rand out Dusty's voice,"What the *beep* does this have to do with MATH?"

* * *

_**I did it! YES! SO, those were the characters I chose, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, my assignment for the creators is to give your characters opinions on the others and message them, like I will demonstrate right now:**_

_**Ray's opinions:**_

_**Nik:"She seems like a normal person, but something tells me she's stronger then she let's on."(Neutral)**_

_**Bri:"She's pretty, but too happy go lucky for me."(Annoyed Neutral)**_

_**Corey:"I really have nothing to do with him." (Neutral)**_

_**Diane:"She's a loud, annoying brat who will accomplish nothing but being a traffic light."(Enemy)**_

_**Rin:"Hmph. He's part of the more rational side of the family. If we were on the same team, I would make him my ally." (Ally)**_

_**Tech:"He may give the green team an advantage... I have to keep an eye out for him."(Enemy)**_

_**Jinx:"She's probably the strongest we have on this wreck of a team, besides Andi, so I better hold onto her." (Ally)**_

_**Dusty:"He seems average, but who knows what might happen."(Neutral)**_

_**Jason:"... " (Neutral)**_

_**Andi:"She can be a bit annoying, but she seems useful."(Friend/maybe crush)**_

_**Maddy:"Shes ... Very quiet. Like my sister. Ugh." (Pretty Neutral)**_

_**Wes:"He seems to distract my sister... Good."(Positive Neutral)**_

_**Lexi:"... She's not worth my breath."(Enemy)**_

_**Lexi's opinions:**_

_**Ray:"I hope his hair sets fire." (Enemy)**_

_**Nik:"She... Seems like a good person."(Positive Neutral)**_

_**Bri:"She's a great person to be around and I hope to become close to her."(Friends)**_

_**Corey:(Same as Bri)**_

_**Diane:"...It seems as though my brother has met his match."(Amused Neutral)**_

_**Rin:"He has a level head.. That's good." (Friend)**_

_**Tech:"He will be very useful later..." (Friend)**_

_**Jinx:"... She kind of scares me."(Neutral)**_

_**Dusty:"*smiles* He seems to be a fun guy." (Friend)**_

_**Jason:"My hero, because Zombies scare me more then Jinx."( Friend)**_

_**Andi:"... This will be fun to watch." (Neutral)**_

_**Maddy:"... Its almost like another, shyer me."( Friends)**_

_**Wes:"... He's a bit wild..."(Friend)**_


End file.
